


Soulmark

by belizafryler



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentCorp, F/F, Fluff, Soulmate AU, Superreign, and you can fight me on that, nothing but fluff, ruby has two moms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 21:45:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15276843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belizafryler/pseuds/belizafryler
Summary: Soulmate AU where you doodle a symbol important to you and you Soul's Mate.





	Soulmark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lightzorel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightzorel/gifts).



> dedicated to the captain of this ship!

Kara had been doodling the Kryptonian symbol for some time now, something she hadn’t done since she was young and missing her planet. Kara thought that it must mean _something_ and so she went to one of the people she knew she could trust, and the only one who likely had any idea what it meant: Her mother.

“Hey mama.” Kara greeted Alura with a bright smile, looking up at her mother. “Can we talk?”

Alura shifted to see Kara’s face, and upon seeing how serious she looked, nodded immediately. “Of course, my daughter. What’s bothering you?” She asked gently, patting the seat beside her on the couch.

“I’ve been doodling again. The Kryptonian symbol,” she confessed. “I haven’t done that in years, Mama.” she explained. “What do you think it means?”

Alura shifted in her seat, wrapping an arm around Kara and pulling her closer and kissing her head gently. “Do you remember the tale of the Soulmark I told you when you were young?” she asked.

“Not very well. Will you tell me again?” Kara requested, leaning into her mother’s kiss with a happy sigh.

“Rao tells us that we - Kryptonians - were meant to be together. He led us to these people by imprinting in our minds, a symbol that would signify who are Soul’s Mate was meant to be.” Alura spoke quietly, stroking Kara’s hair. 

Kara jumped up, her eyes wide with shock. “You think my Soulmate is out there?” she demanded to know. “Who is it? How can I tell?”

Alura chuckled lightly, watching Kara’s face light up with delight. “I do. You’ll be able to tell by the way he or she doodles your symbol.” She explained.

Kara’s face fell for a moment. “This is going to be hard.”

“I have every faith in you, my daughter.” Alura promised.

~later that night~ 

Kara was hanging out with Ruby, Sam, Alex and Lena at Sam’s house when she noticed it for the first time. The Kryptonian symbol, doodled over a piece of mail. At first, Kara thought perhaps it wasn’t Sam’s work - Kara knew that Ruby was obsessed with Supergirl.

Then Sam noticed what she was looking at, and blushed slightly. “I’ve been doodling that all day for the past two weeks.” She admitted ruefully. “I wish I knew why.” Kara’s mouth dropped open, and Sam looked at her in slight alarm. “What is it?”

“It’s the Kryptonian symbol.” Kara stammered. Alex looked up sharply. “Kara? You alright?” Lena frowned, nudging Alex. “Maybe we should give Kara a chance to talk.”

Alex relaxed against Lena, watching Kara curiously.

“It’s the Kryptonian symbol,” Kara repeated. “And I’ve been doodling it for weeks too.” She explained then the story her mother had told her.

Ruby bounced in her seat. “Does this mean you and Mom are soulmates?” She demanded, her voice high with excitement even as she yawned sleepily. It was getting late.

“I-I don’t know.” Kara said. “Sam, say something.” She begged.

“I don’t know what to say.” Sam admitted. “But -- I do know something.”

“What’s that?” Kara asked nervously, shifting in her seat.

“I do like you, Kara.” Sam told her. “How could I not? You saved my life. And you’re my best friend.”

Kara beamed, “I like you too. I’ve been hoping my Soulmate would never come, ‘cause I’ve wanted to give myself a chance… a chance with you.” She confessed.

The rest of the world blurred to a stop as Sam leaned in. Not wanting to risk sending the wrong signal, Kara leaned in as well, her eyes fluttering shut as their lips met.

Kara let herself melt into the kiss, her hand reaching up of its own violation to cup Sam’s cheek, keeping her there in the kiss.

Finally, sound returned to the Kryptonian and she could hear Alex clearing her throat. She could also hear Ruby letting out a squeal. Kara and Sam both pulled away, two identical blushing messes.

“So, Mom.” Ruby said nonchalantly. “When’s the wedding? I’ve wanted Kara to be mama for _weeks!_ I thought you two would NEVER stop looking at one another.”

Kara felt herself turn redder, if that were possible, as she buried her face in Sam’s neck, letting out a nervous laugh. “You can call me whatever you like, Ruby. There’s no need for a wedding to make that official. You gotta know I love you, kiddo.” Kara said as she pulled back.  
Then Kara turned to Sam. “If that’s alright with you, I mean.” she stammered.

“Of course it is.” Sam assured her, kissing her on the corner of her mouth. “Don’t worry so much.”

Kara beamed, and then pulled away when she felt Alex plop down beside her. “Do you mind?” she complained.

“I want to know EVERYTHING. Yes, I mind!” Alex demanded, laughing.

Kara blushed, burying her face in Alex’s shoulder. “We can talk later.” she promised.

Lena simply laughed, watching the four of them fondly. She’d finally found a family, and she was glad for Kara and Sam.

Ruby sat in Kara’s lap, wrapping her arm around Kara’s neck. “Love you too, Mama.”


End file.
